heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.30 - Looking for Distraction
It was late morning, and Jocelyn had to get out of the mansion. It was her day off from work, and things were actually reasonably quiet today. Which was actually frustrating to the teenager, as she was trying to take her mind off certain events of late, and having time to sit around at the mansion was decidedly not helpful. So the woman had taken it upon herself to head out to the Bronx and see what she could see. She hadn't been all that social the last couple days, which was somewhat strange for the redhead. Sure, she'd been hiding it well enough, but those who knew her would know something was off about her. Regardless, she had made her way into the Bronx. Jubilee had wanted to head out as well, and Jocelyn had agreed to 'chaperone' the teenager on their trip to the mall. But Jocelyn had insisted on stopping at one of the hot dog carts along the way to grab something to eat and drink, and so the teenagers are paused there, getting some delicious, nutritious cart food. In parallel, another teen came to a similar decision about sitting around, and taking one's mind off recent events, and for her part, Jazmin took to the air. Flight rings don't actually take that much energy from their wearer, but lunchtime or nearish, is still lunchtime, and the young woman has taken to cruising fairly low in the sky to hunt up something to eat. One of those waiting for street food is familiar, absolutly, and that appears to be recommendation enough for somewhere to eat. Jazmin lands not so far away from the pair, no more in uniform today than she has been in the recent past, perhaps turning jeans and a t-shirt into an informal uniform, the only marking of her allegiance to be found in her ring. Jubilee is indeed with Jocelyn, chaperoned by her friend. But she's not just there to shop and eat hot dogs. Something's bothering Joce, and she's pretty sure she's got an idea of what. Still, hot dogs are hot dogs, and she's getting one, too. "Nothing like New York cart-dogs," she opines cheerfully, with a smile for the redhead. And then something catches her eye. The mini-mutant blinks, looking over in the direction of the person landing not too far away. Even with the new tolerance laws, people with powers still stand out a bit. "Hmm. Don't look now, but that girl just came down from the sky," she says, nudging Joce and pointing subtly. "They're way better than the ones in Detroit. They really don't know how to make them properly," Jocelyn points out with a small grin. Then Jubilee mentions Jazmin's arrival. "I see that," Jocelyn offers, glancing over at Jazmin and giving the woman an easy smile. "Don't you remember her, Jubilee? That's Jazmin. From the mall a few months ago. We showed her where the music shop was". Jocelyn had a thing for remembering stuff like that. Especially when that person was wearing a Legion flight ring. Jocelyn then turns over and gives an easy wave over to Jazmin. "Also, she kind of helped out during a bit of a mess I found myself in the other day. Involving frost giants from Asgard," Jocelyn whispers to Jubilee. Which is delivered perfectly straight, because honestly, Jocelyn was starting to get used to random things from Asgard showing up and making her life miserable. Jazmin waves in return to Jocelyn, coming nearer to be able to stand in line behind the pair of them to be able to order her very own hot dog. "Hi. I'm glad to see you again. I.. uh.. kinda didn't know how everything turned out." She attempts not to look completely sheepish at that admission, she having spent a healthy chunk of the fight, including the end, unconscious. She smiles at Jubilee as well, a little wave and then a blink as recognition kicks in. "Hey, I remember you.. from the mall, right?" "Those four words, 'a few months ago'? Those are the problem," Jubilee ripostes playfully. "But now that she's closer, she does look a little familiar. I wouldn't have remembered her name if you hadn't said it, though." She looks up and smiles at Jazmin. "Hello again, Jazmin! It's been a while." She looks back at Jocelyn. "Frost giants? Wow, you get into the /strangest/ situations when I'm not around to help." Granted, she'd probably get into them if Jubes /was/ around to help. Stepping aside so Jazmin can purchase her hot dog, Jocelyn nods. "I bugged out pretty close to when the authorities showed up. I tend to keep things quiet, but that situation didn't really allow for being subtle," Jocelyn admits. "I don't believe there were any casualties though, and I think the property damage was minimized. You look like you've recovered from the fight pretty well". Her voice is kept quiet so people can't overhear them. "I know a good spot over there we can chat a bit if you all like," the teen suggests, gesturing over to a small little park. A grin is given to Jubilee. "That's not the strangest I've been in this week. Did I tell you about the fact I went on a tour of a science facility and there was an attack?" Jocelyn comments to her. "I at least sort of expect things from Asgard to show up these days". "Park sounds good. Yeah.. the Frost Giants have been the least of my wierdness in the week." Jazmin agrees and wrinkles up her nose. "Yeah, I healed up pretty quick once I got over the electrical shock. I.. I cannot say that I expect things from Asgard to show up, but I'm thinking I need to add it to the list." She orders and attempts to be patient as she waits for her hot dog. "As I woke up in my own infirmary and not in a hospital, I can only presume Garth grabbed me before the authorities got there." "Frost Giants /and/ a science facility attack? And I wasn't at either one? Wow, I /never/ get to have any fun!" Jubilee mock-whines, darting a little tickle into Jocelyn's ribs. "But I'm glad you're okay, Jazmin. It sucks being hurt." And as much time as she's spent in sickbay, she'd know. "So, heading to the mall as well? Joce and I were going there once we finished our dogs, but company's welcome." Jocelyn laughs just a little when Jubilee goes for the tickle. Normally, Jocelyn would have dodged away, but part of her knew she could use the amusement. "Well I'll certainly try to draw you in the next time it happens, Jubilee. Do you prefer phone call, a text, or would you like me to handcuff you to me to make sure you don't miss out?" the woman offers with a grin. She'll wait for Jazmin to get her hot dog so they can start towards the park. Then Jocelyn speaks again. "You actually should probably add it, I'm afraid to say. I was hoping to talk with someone from the Legion about it, actually. There's a war brewing in Asgard, and it's starting to spill over onto Earth. We can probably expect more incursions like that. We've mostly run into dark elves so far. This was the first time that Frost Giants showed up. By the way, the thing you did with time? Really useful for setting a trap". Jazmin collects her hot dog, and a pop and follows the pair with a little smirk for the tickling. She shrugs to Jubilee. "A little shock from Loki, a lot of overusing my power, faceplanted on the pavement like a noob. /So/ embarassing." She rolls her eyes at herself, and wrinkles up her nose. "Uh.. mall sounds okay, sure. I just needed to not be in HQ for a while, so I went for a fly." She uhhs softly at Jocelyn and then nods. "Well, as things stand, you dont get much more 'someone at the Legion' than me. I get all the reports these days." She mmms and nods. "Good to know, I'll make sure my team knows about potential war spilling over. And Loki.. was /messed up/. And with Thor's hammer? There's something freaky there." She smiles a little and nods. "Thanks. I'm a one trick pony, but its at least a fairly handy trick. Your heat thing? On frost giants? Made of win." "Handcuffs, totally. Just to freak Wolvie out," Jubilee replies playfully, winking at Jocelyn. "I'll make sure to have my fake ID, in case you go someplace I'm underage for." She looks back to Jazmin, wincing in sympathy. "Poor Jazmin! I definitely need to be there next time, to back you both up. But today's not about that. Today's about being young ladies... or at least young and female! Let's just enjoy that." "Thanks. I'm a bit more of a swiss army...". Pause. Jazmin might not get that reference, Jocelyn realizes. "I'm a bit more versatile. I absorb, manipulate, and see energy. Thermal energy is all around us, so it seemed like a logical idea at the time. Just glad it worked out". As did dropping a frost giant in the vat of melting steel. A grin and nod is given to Jubilee. "Works for me, Jubes. Did you ever get your music collection sorted out?" Jocelyn asks Jazmin. That was what the girl was looking into when they first met, after all. Though the fact that Jazmin basically says she's in charge at the Legion is something Jocelyn does take mental note of. "Who's Wolvie? Boyfriend or something?" Jazmin asks curiously enough as she sets to demolishing her hot dog. "Young and female. I can get behind that. I can totally get behind being young, female, competant and surprising the /daylights/ out of stuffy business men who /totally/ dont expect that last bit. So. Worth it." She ahs softly at Jocelyn. "I basically do much the same.. except with time rather than energy. To me.. time kinda /feels/ like energy. I can grab it, mess with it, toss it back out. Just not really time /travel/ per se. Not on purpose at least. And my music collection is getting there, thanks. There's some.. like /good/ stuff from this era. I was surprised. I even managed to get a hold of a guitar, and apparently /those/ haven't changed much in a thousand years either." The talk of powers draws a smile from Jubilee that might be a touch green. Sort of like when she sees the figures of the other young women at the school. Life is /so/ not fair. "You guys can do /so much/... I just throw out sparkly things that blow up," she comments, stifling giggles. "But I totally rock at the victory party!" "If I remember correctly, Jubes, it was your powers that helped turn the tide the first time we ran into the dark elves," Jocelyn points out easily. "And you definitely rock at the 4th of July," Jocelyn adds with a grin. Jocelyn takes a couple bites of her hot dog and smirks at Jazmin's statement about businessmen. "Oh, I know what you mean. Not so much lately, but I've had my fair share. Having some troubles with someone?" Jocelyn questions. A nod is given. "Musical instruments don't change all that much, from what I've seen. An ancient flute is still recognizable as such, even if there are a few differences. I don't play any instruments myself though. Didn't grow up with enough disposable income to take up the hobby". "See? I say that very same thing when my teammates are all 'Oooh.. that thing that faceplanted you? Oh yeah, I just ignore it'." Jazmin gestures at Jubilee at her comment, and nods. "Sparkely exploding things sounds like you need to be creative, but totally useful. Just team useful, like I am too, rather than 'can do everything all by myself, you guys go get coffee' useful, which is what everyone else feels like." She shakes her head to Jocelyn and that smile turns downright delightful. "Trouble? Nope. But remember that business man who was fighting frost giants with us? Or who was waving a gun in their general direction. I went to visit him at his office. He was /so/ prepared for me to be just some punk kid, but I totally got a latte out of it." She shrugs at the mention of the hobby. "I took it up when I lived with my last team, it was something to do between missions." "True, but sparkly things that explode were just the right touch for that time, since most of those guys were archers," Jubilee comments. "They're not always much help. But I try." Jazmin's comments draws a smile, though. "Good point. Granted, I can't ignore /anything/, so I just dodge a lot and try to let my teamies get all the attention so I can surprise the trouble. That works, too." She blinks at the mention of some businessman fighting the Frost Giants. "Waving a gun? Was it an ice cream gun? I know I met a guy in a suit who was a really good shot..." "Ahh, him. What was his name, actually? I bugged out before I got a chance to meet him properly, though I've seen him around from time to time". Again, authorities. Jocelyn was curious who it was though. "Glad you got yourself a drink out of him though. After all that, you totally earned it". That was Jocelyn's opinion. "Glad the music collection, and the guitar, are coming along. So, what type of music is popular where you come from, if it won't unravel space and time to divulge that information?" the teen asks with a small grin. "Justin Hammer. Apparently he's like.. a big CEO dude, as I found out when I turned up at his office holding his starbucks card hostage." Jazmin grins a little. "He's pretty buzz word politician CEO type, felt like I was back home talking to the council again, and he /totally/ didn't know what to do when I called him on the slick politician sound. Apparently I'm really blunt for this time period or something." She shrugs, finally cracking open her can of coke after wiping her hands off on her jeans. "Yeah, I can't ignore /anything/ either. I should dodge more than I do, as was evident when Loki zotted me with electricity and I passed out for the first time." She takes a drink from her can of caffeine and sugar and then mmms. "It's really layered, but really synthesized. So not a lot of acoustic sounds, like the music store guy had to explain to me that I didn't need to plug my guitar here into anything. I'm pretty sure he figured I was just an idiot." "That's him," Jubilee confirms. "He was kind of a jerk, but he did do a good job with that ice cream gun when I met him. Long story. We had to chill some poor guy out /really/ fast. Good to know he's still not above fighting the good fight from time to time." "Hammer. Hammer Industries, I think". Jocelyn thought she knew of the company. Well, that was another big shot executive she'd sort of met. "Council? Where is home for you, if I might ask?" Did Earth go to a ruling council of some type in the future? That seemed odd. "I'm really blunt for this time period myself, so I know just what you mean". Jocelyn glances over at Jubilee and grins. "Ice cream gun wielder, huh? And you tell me that I leave you out of all the fun," the woman jokes, reaching over to poke Jubilee jokingly in the side. "Yeah, don't have to plug a guitar in unless you've actually got an electric guitar. Most instruments are just stand alone, no electronics needed unless you need to project out to an audience sort of thing. Does the skill translate over to this type of guitar well?" Jocelyn questions out of curiosity. She didn't know if it sounded different or not. "I found him more smarmy than jerky, but hey.. pehraps he saved his jerk moments for when I was out cold." Jazmin nods to Jubilee and nods again for Jocelyn at the remembering of the company. "Yeah, that's it. Govenmental level weapons, which /never/ sounds promising when you make a living on trying to help people kill each other." She ahs softly. "Xanthu, originally. It's another planet, and.. uh.. now I have to admit that my intersteller geography was always absolute crap, and I dont actually know where it is in relation to Earth. I think we were once a colony, like.. uh.. okay I was about to say forever ago, but that's still in this time's future, so.. it gets confusing really fast." She mmms and nods. "It translates surprisingly well, actually. The strings are different, my fingers /hated/ me.. our strings dont rip up your fingers like these do.. and the strumming is picked a little differently, but it didn't take me very long to adapt. And get callouses." Jubilee giggles, dodging the poke. "I couldn't /do/ anything, Joce! We had all those normal people around, and I really didn't want to mark myself as a mutant. So all I could do was play the damsel seconds away from distress and argue Mr. Hammer into taking the ice cream gun! It's not like /I/ can shoot. I've never touched a gun before." And she never will, unless it's absolutely necessary. The guy only had one ice cream gun that time. She finally clues into the discussion on music, a smile coming to her face. "So you're a guitarist, Jazmin? Coolness." "Is being a mutant frowned upon here?" Jazmin asks with a touch of curiosity. "I.. know I get looks and stuff when I'm flying, but I just figured they were curious, not being all judgey." Jazmin looks to Jubilee at her comment and then laughs. "I make a /terrible/ damsel. Kudos to you for pulling it off. And yeah, I play guitar. I'm not sure I'm good enough to warrent 'guitarist', but I play." "Well... there are laws, but whether or not people like mutants is a lot like racism: It's an individual thing, and the law doesn't make much difference on that count," Jubilee says. "Technically, I've got the same rights as everybody else, but realistically speaking, I could get stomped flat by a bunch of mutant-haters if I got caught alone. It's like any other crime: When seconds count, the cops are minutes away at best." Jubilee shrugs. "I've just learned to be careful, just like I look both ways before I cross the street." "This.. is good to know. Technically, I'm a mutant too, although I dont think of myself that way. I just am." Jazmin mmms and nods. "Be aware, be cautious, but if you can get the law.. in theory it should support you. Of course.. corruption isn't limited to my time /either/, so yeah. Look both ways. Also good to know." "When in doubt, remember that the law is slow. Trust your wits more," Jubilee replies agreeably. "What's written on a piece of paper doesn't much matter if you're surrounded or trapped." She shakes her head. "Can we talk about something else? I get depressed thinking about that too much. Is there anything you're looking for in particular at the mall? I need some new shorts, 'cuz of the weather." "I am looking for distraction, cause boys are a pain in the /tush/." Jazmin happily changes the subject and lifts her cola can in salute to the request for the topic change. "So is paperwork, and mixing the two was enough to send me out for food and a change of scenery. I'm not sure I /need/ anything, but that's never stopped me before at the mall. Besides, Rokk's taste in the office decor kinda sucks." "Ugh, paperwork! That's like homework with really tiny lines," Jubilee says, sticking out her tongue expressively. "Maybe I can help you find something cool for that office, something really personal. Or just really colorful." That's always a good thing, right? "By the way, who's Rokk?" "Uh.. Cosmic Boy. The last head of the Legion." Jazmin explains, although perhaps not quite with enough explination involved. "I /know/. And I didn't do a whole lot of homework really. School got kinda weird with the whole team thing, when you're on mission, you rack up crazy amounts of missed days." "Yup," Jubilee agrees. "It can get to be a problem real fast. But it's always cool having teammates at school, when you can see them." She smiles at that explanation. "Okay, so his name's Cosmic Boy... but what's he like? Is he cool? Is he /cute/?" Since she /has/ to ask that question. Hey, she's a teenager! "Ah.. so.. here's the kicker on /that/." Jazmin wrinkles up her nose. "Soo.. I knew him before. In my timeline.. and he was my age. And.. yes. /Totally cute/. And.. yeah. I had.. basically just about worked up the nerve to ask him out.. and then I end up here. And Rokk /here/.. Rokk here is like my father's age, and married. /Married/. So. Cheated." "Rokk. I met him briefly," Jocelyn muses, coming out of her thoughts for a moment. Then Jazmin explains things, and Jocelyn wrinklers her nose. "Wow. That's...ouch. Sorry to hear that. That's rough," the teen offers sympathetically. "Oh..." Jubilee, having finished her hot dog, winces in sympathy and stretches up to hug Jasmin. "Poor Jazmin. I can only imagine what that felt like." "It gets better though." Jazmin sighs longsufferingly. "So.. that's fine. Rokk's old, and his son is weird and my age and that's weird too, Rokk having kids. So.. I meet another guy, and we get along, and I pretty much decide yeah.. maybe I'll ask /him/ out.. and he gets kidnapped by a psycho bitch and mindwiped not to remember /anything/ from before his kidnapping, including me. My luck with boys /sucks/." "Wow. I thought I had hit a rough patch," Jocelyn says with a cringe. "Well then, while it won't solve anything, we need to have a night out to just forget this sort of stuff for a bit," Jocelyn says. She could think of some places that were pretty good and that Jubes could partake of. "Wish I could do something about your friend's memory, but my healing powers only extend to the physical, to my knowledge," Jocelyn tells Jazmin. "Ooh. If anything, that's worse," Jubilee murmurs, hugging the taller woman a little tighter. "I'm with Joce, we need to take some time and help you forget this. Or at least get it out of your mind for a while. But we could get a start on that today, at the mall. Anyone up for that?" Jazmin hugs Jubilee. "Sorry. I .. that one's new, and it's not like I can lament to /him/, its not /his/ fault.. no one knows. And it's just sort of driving me nuts. And thanks Jocelyn, we've got some telepaths who are helping out.. I hoped that being away and back to familiar surroundings would help, but no such luck yet. It might just take time, we've no clue. Soo.. yeah. Go for a fly sounded good. Mall sounded good. Last night an entire plate of chocolate chip cookies sounded good too. Whoops." Smirking, Jocelyn shakes her head at the last one. "Well, I know among some of the people I run with, I'm known as the sadistic trainer, so I think I'm contractually obligated to frown at you about those cookies. Right Jubes?" Jocelyn offers, nudging Jubilee in the side lightly. "But seriously, that makes complete sense". She finishes her hot dog. "We'll go hit the mall, maybe take in a movie or hit the arcade. Though if you've seen it as a classic, you have to promise no spoilers," Jocelyn points out with an easy grin. "So, we should look for new jeans for Jazmin, then? Those /do/ look a little snug," Jubilee teases playfully, lowering her hands in that hug to gently press on the Legionnaire's hips. She flinches and giggles as Jocelyn nudges her, letting go and stepping back. "But a movie'd be just as good, so long as we keep you away from the candy counter." Jazmin oh so very maturely sticks her tongue out at the pair of them and then snorts softly. "They were medicinal cookies. Time energy is .. uhh.. very calorie intensive to work with. /Totally/. So I was still recharging up my metabolic stores after the back to back fights. Yeah. That's /totally/ it. And if we get ice cream, that's just emotionally medicinal." She laughs then, shaking her head. "Pop culture doesn't usually survive a thousand year gap.. so it's pretty much all new to me. It's kinda weird seeing what changed and what stayed the same. The basics.. all the same. It's just the niggly details keep throwing me off." Category:Log